


The New Fashionista Idol of the Metro District

by Voidsgalaxy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: 1010!Junko AU, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidsgalaxy/pseuds/Voidsgalaxy
Summary: 1010 Discovers a New, Familiar Looking Idol has Joined the Metro District
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The New Fashionista Idol of the Metro District

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a Random Idea i got for a Drawing and Spiraled into this. This Fic is probably Dumb but if People like it i might make a Continuation
> 
> Link to the Original Drawing: https://voidsgalaxy.tumblr.com/post/634541043468189696/idk-why-but-ive-really-been-wanting-to-draw-junko

Something was Wrong. Very Wrong.

1010 Had been outside Walking around the Metro District for a While now, wanting to get Out of the Mansion and find Something to do. But even though they’d been outside for Hours, Barely anyone noticed they were. The Streets were near Empty, and while they did run into a few Fans who said Hi, Waved to them, or Asked for Autographs, They weren’t being Swarmed by Crowds like usual. Sure, it was nice having mostly Peace and Quiet but something about it just.. Didn’t feel Right.

“I Don’t get it.. Do you think something Happened?” Rin said, Purl-Hew Responded though appeared lost in thought “I Doubt it, Neon J would have told us of any Incidents that would cause this. Is it possible Schools and Workplaces haven’t let out yet?” “It’s Saturday..” Haym Sighed, Clearly Bored “Maybe everyone’s just somewhere we haven’t been to Yet, We never told our Fans we were coming outside.”, All of them nodded, concluding that was Probably the Answer. As they walked down the Street they heard an all too Familiar Noise: The Shrieking of Excited and Crazed Fans. But what could warrant them doing that about something other than Them? As they Turned the Corner it Grew Louder, and soon enough they figured out why they’ve barely seen anyone.

A Massive Crowd and a Few News Channels were Surrounding Someone, The Height of the Person made it easy for 1010 to see them but they definitely weren’t Happy.

It was a 1010 Robot, but At Least to them it was Very Clear Neon J wasn’t behind their Creation. They looked Female, Having a More Curvy and Skinnier Body than 1010, with the Biggest Giveaway being their Large Breasts, which 1010 tried to avert their Eyes from but could hear some People shouting Comments about them in the Crowd. Their Body was also Different in Terms of their Outfit, the Seifuku Tie resembling a Normal Tie and being Very Long, It being White while Towards the Bottom it cut off and Became Black with a Heart Decal that was between both Colors. The Skirt they Wore was so Short that even for a Robot it was pretty Immodest, and the Joints that Connected their Feet and Legs were higher up which gave the Illusion they were Wearing Boots.

What Really Caught 1010’s Eyes though was their Appearance. They had the Normal 1010 Face Shape and Look, Their Hair was Strawberry Blonde and up in Massive Fluffy Looking Twin Tails that were held together by what looked like Hair Clips resembling Neon J’s Face. Their Cheeks were the Same Color as their Hair but their Eyes weren’t, Instead being a Grey-Blue Color.

1010 didn’t say anything as to not draw Attention to Themselves as they made their way over to the Crowd, trying to get a Better look at them. As they got closer they saw they were Boredly talking to a News Reporter, Just barely being able to hear their Loud, Nasally, and Feminine Voice and the Reporter over the Crowd.

“Junko, Do you have any Relation to 1010 and Neon J?” The Reporter said, Giving a Name to the Idol.

“Uhh, Who? I, like, Have No Idea who any of those people are.” They said Boredly Inspecting their Nails before they Continued, their Mannerisms and Behaviour changing Suddenly “They sound like Weak-Minded Peasants. If they know of me they Most Likely wish they could be 1% as Great as i am, everyone does.”, Most of 1010 were Surprised not only by their Sudden Change in Personality but by how almost Perfectly they Matched DJSS Subatomic Supernova. Zimelu was momentarily too Angry at their Insults to Register the Personality Change, but his Feelings soon changed to Match his Band Members’.

“If You’re not a Part of 1010 and Neon J didn’t Create you, who did?”. Another Reporter Asked, Junko scoffing at the Question like they should already know. “I make my Own Music, I Don’t have Time for a Silly Band..” Their Personality Changed Once again, Their Voice becoming more High-Pitched and “Cutesy” “My Creator is the Lovely Mono K! They’re the Smartest and Nicest Person i know!” They Flashed a Peace Sign, acting like Sayu. It was at this Moment Purl-Hew Pulled his Phone out to Record what was happening, even though with the News Crews this was likely being Broadcasted over all of Vinyl City, and Rin and Zimelu both looked through their Databases Neon J gave them for anyone named Mono K.

“Very Interesting, Can you tell us more about Yourself Junko?” “Of Course!~”, Junko Switched Personalities again, Their Cheery Sayu-equse Demeanor Dropping as they became Cold and Stoic, “I was Designed to be the Hopelessly Perfect Robot Idol, and from the Looks of it my Creator Succeeded. My Design and How i Act was made to Attract as Many Fans as possible, and i’m happy to see i’m already curating a Fanbase of my Own.” Purl-Hew Almost dropped his Phone as he and the others realized they were Acting just like Purl-Hew, By the Time they did though their Personality changed to something more Playful and Childish, Mimicking Haym. “Mono K and I are going to Take Over NSR!” The Announcement caused many People to Gasp and more Questions to be asked, 1010 Themselves in Shock.

“We’re going to Take Over NSR and Run it in ways Ms. Qwartz would never be Able to! NSR will take over the World!” Many People cheered at that but others seemed unsure of it. 1010 were completely against it but didn’t know if they should speak up, causing a Scene might not go well and they weren’t sure what they were capable of.

Their Personality changed to Malicious and Intimidating as they acted like Zimelu, Turning to one of the News Cameras “Mark my Words Tatiana! Your Days of being the CEO of NSR are Numbered! You might as well Hand the Role over to Me and Mono K now.” 1010 were honestly Panicking, While these could be Empty Threats, this wouldn’t be the First Time someone tried to overthrow NSR. Their Personality then changed to one Akin to Rin’s as they looked back towards the Audience and News, “Buuut, Until then, My First Ever Album will be Releasing soon! I’m not sure on the Release Date yet but all of my Adorable Fans Better be looking out for ‘Trigger Happy Havoc’!” The Crowd Cheered at the News as Questions, Comments, and Praise was given to Junko Left and Right.

1010 didn’t want to stay around any Longer, Rin and Zimelu stopped Searching, Having come up with no Results for someone Named or under the Alias Mono K, and Purl-Hew Stopped Recording. They didn’t say anything as they ran off, the Crowd, News, and Junko not paying them any mind. They weren’t certain on what they were going to do, all they knew is that they needed to tell Neon J as soon as Possible.


End file.
